Her Name is Iris
by Hyacintho Avis
Summary: Three people have finally escaped S7, but what now? Where will they go? Will they be accepted? Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, I only own my three Oc's. Iris, Lily, and Leo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So long…so long has it been since three people have been awake to see the light of day. Three of them; each with their own story. There was Leo who was the only male out of the three, Lily who was the youngest of the three, and then there was Iris; a big sister to Lily and a crush to Leo. Each was in a separate lab tank being kept alive with the energon flowing through their veins. Leo had dirty blonde hair with a muscular build. His face was an oval shape. Lily had long black, wavy hair that went to the middle of her back and her face was also an oval shape. Iris, her hair was long and black, but straight and went down to the middle of her back also, but she had a heart shaped face.

Iris…she was basically the leader. She was there longer than the other two. She protected them, she fought for them, and she did everything for them. Leo tried his best to stay by Iris's side. He was the second to arrive there; well the second one who lived. Then came along poor Lily who was only about six years of age while Iris and Leo where 19. Where was 'there' though? 'There' had many names to them. Hell, the scrap heap, a nightmare and where runaways where kidnapped to die, but the people who even knew about it called it 'Sector Seven'. Of course it was shut down, but they were forgotten.

No one could ever subdue Iris and if they did, it wasn't for long.

Iris's relaxed face turned into rage. She flexed her fingers before rolling her shoulders. Then in an instant, the glass tank shattered around her. She took off her oxygen mask and started to rip all of the needles out of her body. After she was done, she stood and walked over to Leo's and Lily's tanks, breaking both of them. Her eyes opened, showing that she had vibrant purple eyes.

Gently, she picked Lily up and cuddled her close before sitting next to Leo. She shifted so his head was in her lap, "We're free." She whispered, "Finally."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, I only own my three Oc's. Iris, Lily, and Leo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily was the next one to wake up. Her tired and confused eyes scanned the area around. Then she realized she was in someone's arms.

"It's just me."

The sound of Iris's voice sparked many emotions in Lily; happiness, comfort, safety, but also more confusion, "Iris…what's going on?"

Iris pulled back to smile at Lily, "We're free, Lily. We're finally free."

It took a moment for that to sink in for Lily. Without her realizing it, a few tears escaped her and a big smile broke out on her face.

"About time."

Lily and Iris both looked down to the now awake Leo. Lily moved off of Iris, standing up to stretch.

"It's so warm down here." Leo joked, rubbing the top of his head between Iris's legs.

Iris blushed deeply. The only thing they were wearing were underclothing, "Leo." She said in a warning tone.

When Iris would use a warning tone, you knew to shut up and behave. No one messed with Iris.

Leo quickly moved away and sat up, stretching, "So how long have you been awake?"

"For a few minutes," Iris replied, "We need to search the place for a way out and food. Leo, you and Lily go look for food while I go look for a way out."

"This place is crawling with all of those creeps." Leo hissed quietly.

"No." Iris replied, "It was shut down." She smirked, "I heard everything." She said before leaving the room.

She left quickly because her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Where was our freedom?" She asked herself as she walked.

While Iris was asleep, she heard one voice. It was a deep voice, one from out of this world. It was the voice of a strong and wise leader.

That was their main objective; they needed to find him. She felt deep in her heart that he would be able to help them. But…help them with what? They were free. They didn't need any help now. Right?

Iris shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. She would worry about that later. She felt her heart flutter when she came across an army truck, "Yes!" Quickly, she ran over to the driver side and opened the door, "Double yes!" She exclaimed when she found the keys. She then ran to the back, opening it. Tears of joy ran down her face when she saw food, "Thank you Primus."

"Iris!"

Iris looked over to Leo who was carrying Lily. They were both wearing camouflage pants with white tank tops. Of course the pants and shirt was very baggy for Lily, "We found clothes." Leo said, offering Iris an outfit.

Iris happily took the outfit and put it on, "And I found food." She turned around and reached into the truck, pulling out canned goods.

"We got lucky." Leo pointed out.

Iris nodded as she opened a can of pear slices. She sat on the bed of the truck.

Leo sat Lily next to Iris before sitting on the other side of Lily. For an hour or so they sat there eating and drinking to their hearts content. Once they were done eating and full, Lily fell asleep against Leo.

"I'll drive." Iris whispered as she stood up.

Leo gently picked Lily up, "We'll be in the back then." Leo said before hopping into the bed of the truck.

Iris made sure the cover over the bed was secure before going up to the driver side and getting in. She hesitated before starting the truck up.

"_With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."_

Optimus Prime! So that's what his name was. Iris didn't know what to think at the messege, "But we're not autobots…" She mumbled as she rubbed her thumb against the wheel, "Our kind…our kind won't be accepted by humans nor Autobots nor Decepticons." She sighed as she started the truck and drove off and out.

"_So how'd they get you?"_

_Iris looked over to the shaking Leo and sighed, "I left home and they snatched me up when I least expected it."_

"_Same here…" Leo said as he pulled the thin blanket up around himself, "So…any tips for around here?"_

"_Stay strong, don't give in, stay away from the white light," Iris replied as she lay down, "And just do what they say. It's easier that way and don't show fear. Don't let them break you." _

Iris sighed as she watched the road, "It's all over though…and…they didn't break me completely. I still have fight in me. When I find the ones who did what they did to us…I'll make them suffer." She growled to herself.

She scowled when metal started to cover her hand, _'Damn!'_ She had forgotten how much it hurt.

Iris, Leo and Lily were special. They were neither human nor Autonomous Robotic Organisms. They were in the middle. They were mutts, monsters, freaks of nature…they were techno-organics created by the Allspark. They were created to be super soldiers.

'_Go to Optimus Prime. You can trust him, child.' _

Iris blinked at the new voice, "Who is that?" She whispered.

'_I am the remaining allspark. I live on through you and only you.'_

Iris hesitated before nodding, "To Optimus Prime then."


End file.
